


Cheese Folk

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hannibal is not amused, M/M, Obsessive Franklyn, Pure Crack, Take a hint dude, Will calls Hannibal 'babe', poor Franklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visit from Franklyn.  Hannibal is not amused.  He gets rid of Franklyn in a non-murdery way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Folk

“Good evening Franklyn”. Hannibal stood in his doorway skeptically observing the unexpected guest on his front stoop.

“Doctor Lecter! Hello!” Franklyn gave an enthusiastic wave while raising a basket overflowing with what looked like assorted cheeses.

“Franklyn, this is highly unorthodox. How did you even find out where I live?” His eyes narrowed as he thought of the likelihood that he could snap the man’s neck without drawing the attention of the neighbors.

“I was in the neighborhood just last week and happened to see you returning home one evening. I'm sorry to just drop in like this but I thought this would be a nice surprise!”

“I do not like surprises Franklyn. Now tell me, why have you come to my home?”

“Are...aren't you going to invite me in? It is very rude to leave a friend standing in the cold Hannibal”

“Dr. Lecter, if you please. And I have told you before, I do not befriend patients.”

“But look what I brought! Did you know today was National Cheese Day? I thought since you and I were cheese folk, you would appreciate the gesture.” He looked genuinely disappointed that Hannibal did not share his level of enthusiasm for some unknown declared ‘cheese day’

Franklyn began nervously shifting on his feet and Hannibal, seeing that he could not so easily dispose of his guest, invited the portly bearded man in….only for a minute.

“Wow, your home is exquisite!” Franklyn gushed as he strolled through the foyer as though he had been there a hundred times. Hannibal was seething while seeing how at-home the man seemed to be making himself as he made his way into the kitchen. His kitchen. And Franklyn just waltzed right in and plopped his ridiculous basket of cheese onto the counter, narrowly missing the bottle of wine, 2 glasses and tray of cheese and fruit he had set out only minutes before. “Well what have we here? It's almost like you were expecting me!” Franklyn beamed, only for a moment thought before he noticed his doctor’s increasingly sour expression “Kidding, I'm kidding”. He gently set the bottle back down as he turned expectantly towards the older man.

That was it. He could not have this man in his home, touching things not intended for his hands, intruding on his evening. “Franklyn, I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

“W-what? But I just got here!”

“Franklyn. Please. I insist”

“But what about the cheese? I picked it out specifically for you. I thought that…” he cut off his sentence as he saw a figure emerge from the darkened hallway and come to stand behind Doctor Lecter. Hannibal smiled as he felt the presence behind him. What impeccable timing his love has. Dark curls askew, gray sleep pants slung low on his hips and a scruffiness that came from several days of not touching a razor, the figure wrapped his arms around his psychiatrist and pressed his bare chest into Hannibal’s back and soft red sweater. His eyes were partly squinched closed as though he had just emerged from a deep sleep. “Han? What's going on?”

The man looked at Franklyn with a bewildered look “who are you?”

“I-I’m Franklyn I'm a fr…”

“Will, Franklyn is a patient of mine who was just leaving”

Will still looked confused but stepped away from Hannibal when he noticed the food and wine on the counter. “Mmm I'm starving. Did you make this for me, babe?” Will picked up some cheese and fruit from the tray and preceded to stuff his mouth, unaware of the erotic noises he was making as he sucked some of the fruit juice from his lip and finger.

Having gotten caught up in Will’s snacking, he had forgotten Franklyn was even still in the room until he heard a throat clear beside him. Oh, of course he was still there. Then he wondered if he possibly had the perfect opportunity to rid himself of this pest’s obvious obsession with him. His eyes lit with a mischievous glint as he gave his most devilish smile.

“Yes my darling, I knew you would be hungry after you wakened, though I didn't expect you to sleep quite so long. I guess maybe I worked you a bit to hard, perhaps tonight we should switch.”

Franklyn audibly swallowed next to him ,having never heard his therapist speak in such a brazen manner.

“And look, Franklyn was kind enough to bring us some cheese. Isn't that thoughtful, Will?” He cooed as he raised a piece of cheese to his lover’s lips and fed him, allowing him to sensually suck on his fingertip.

“Mmm, yes. That was very nice of you Frederick” Will practically moaned as he returned the favor, feeding Hannibal a piece of fruit.

“I-it's Franklyn and really I….Doctor Lecter!” Franklyn gasped as he watched his psychiatrist crowd the scruffy man against the counter and began kissing and licking his way across his neck and down his chest. 

Will opened his eyes slowly and looked at the man who was still standing slack-jawed in the kitchen. He knew who this man was, Hannibal had spoken before of an obsessive patient hell-bent on befriending him. He also registered the hurt in Franklyn’s eyes at realizing any hopes he had of friendship with his therapist had been shattered. He couldn't blame him really. Hannibal was charming, intelligent, extremely handsome and oh that accent. He's surprised he doesn't have more people constantly chasing after him.

He sighed. “Franklyn, it was good to meet you, but perhaps now...ah…” Will gasped as he felt Hannibal’s cock spring to life against his thigh “now isn't the best time for a social call”. He needed this man to leave...and fast, before his normally-stoic-but-now-turned-exhibitionist boyfriend decided to ravish him on the kitchen counter. For the second time that day.

“O-oh...of course I'll just grab my…” Seeing that he wouldn't be able to retrieve his basket without disrupting the couple, he turned to leave when the basket was thrust into his hands. He took the proffered basket from his doctor and stared at it a moment before he buttoned his jacket and mumbled softly, barely audible “I'll see you around Doctor Lecter”

He would be getting a referral first thing Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Poor Franklyn. I don't know why I love torturing this poor guy. He just wants some Hanni-love (don't we all?)


End file.
